


You will be mine (whether you like it or not)

by BWSMILE



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M, Forced Relationship, I'm Not Ashamed, Kidnapping, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rape, enjoy, mabel is cray cray, save gideon, why do i love this ship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWSMILE/pseuds/BWSMILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel hears that Gideon is coming back to Gravity falls after 10 years and she wants him to be hers and only hers. so what better way than to kidnap him and force him to be her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

    Mabel was painting her nails beside her brother when her phone rang. Candy's face appeared on the screen "what is it Chiu ?" ,she asked inspecting her teal nails . Dipper combed his hair while his sister talked combing it back to show off his birthmark when his sister let out an ungodly squeal. He turned to see his twin with an unrealistically wide smile on her face "Mabel what on earth made you make that horrible sound?", he asked her smile got larger if that is even possible "Can you believe it Dipper my Giddy Widdy has returned!", she said happily giggling like a crazy person. Dipper rubbed his temples not this again. "He's supposed to come soon oooh!, I can't wait!!", she giggled like a school girl and twirled around. Dipper looked at her " Is this going to be like last time? You know he probably has a gir-" ,his sister's hand slapped over his mouth " Yes brother and that is ME!", she growled . He was a little scared she had never laid a hand on him until now (and when she was on her period but he tended to avoid her then) "Besides he will be mine whether he likes it or not." ,she flipped her hair and left probably to find her "Giddy Widdy".As she left Dipper muttered "Poor guy you don't know what your in for." ,then resumed combing his hair.

 

    Mabel walked down the street her brown hair flowing in the breeze she stopped near the bus stop she saw Candy and Grenda waiting near a tree. "when is he going to get here ?", Mabel asked feeling like a small child on Christmas morning "About 3", Candy said as she adjusted her glasses. "Good do you have the stuff?" ,Mabel asked as Grenda held up rope,a burlap sack,clorophorm,and a washcloth.Mabel smiled "Yay!!!" ,she smiled clapping her hands. They waited until the bus arrived Mabel waited impatiently as person after person got off then she saw him and did he change over the years. He still had his pale skin ,freckled cheeks , blue eyes,white hair ,and star trucker cap,but now he was much much taller maybe six foot his shoulders has broadened, and he had lost some of his baby fat. She jumped for joy . He walked across the street looking around taking in the scenery when a cloth was placed over his mouth and Grenda had tackled him until he passed out. Then Candy tied his arms ,and legs while Mabel kissed his forehead and pulled the sack over his head. Grenda and Candy both had to carry him "If there is one scratch on his pretty face I will rip your arms off!",Mabel snapped and the girls exchanged scared looks. They carried him into the warehouse which Mabel had decorated too look like a happy home with a bed,a stove,a a table ,and other house hold items. They had sat him in a chair when Mabel motioned for them to leave her BFF's left and she removed the bag from Gideon's face. Mabel thought of how handsome he had became then sat down to drink some tea until he woke. Gideon slowly opened his eyes light poured in he saw a woman's figure in his face he thought it was his girlfriend Madison but instead he saw Mabel Gleeful he screamed " oh Giddy don't be scared ,it's me.", she giggled as she stroked his cheek. "Please Mabel let me go I can't do this again I thought you got over me please." ,he thrashed in the chair. "How could I get over my one true love?", she said dreamily as she kissed him ,but he did not kiss back. He looked at her in anger and fear "Mabel let me go I don't want to be here.", she untied his ropes, but instead of running Gideon could not move he saw her amulet glowing. " Now your body will do whatever I tell it to,so you and me can be together my marshmallow.", she smiled innocently. Gideon pleaded with her " Mabel you can't do this I only came for a visit I need to go HOME.", she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss that he against his will returned. " You don't understand pumpkin this is your home and you and me will live here ,and we'll have a family and we'll live here forever.". the realization sunk in he was never going home ,he would never see Paz again or his family, and most importantly he would never see Maddy. He would be stuck here with this crazy woman forever and he would never wake to see Maddy's beautiful ,sweet face again. He wanted to cry but he could not, not in front of HER. He took a deep breath and calmed himself they would find him at some point, all he had to wait hopefully she and him wouldn't do anything too horrible together.    

   "Now are you hungry my pumkin' pie ?", Mabel broke the silence although he wanted nothing from her ,but damn! was he starving "yes." ,he answered cautiously she did "love"him ,so poisoning wasn't much of a concern. She smiled and set down a plate of spaghetti he began eating then noticed one noodle wouldn't go all the way down then he looked up to see why she had the other end in her mouth. "Ugh! this isn't going 'Lady and the Tramp' is it?", he thought then it did just that the noodle had met it's end and their lips were together. Magic forcing him to kiss back after what felt like forever they parted and he began eating again hoping it wouldn't happen again but, he knew with her he had more than kissing to worry about. She giggled and placed her hand on his stroking it gently. He wanted to vomit , but the spaghetti was to good Mabel may be a psycho bitch ,but she was a damn good cook. " Oh Giddy you grew up to be really handsome I think i'm going to have to chop off a few girl's heads.", Gideon cringed at what might have been her insane version of a classic compliment."uhh..thank you?", he said warily really not wanting anyone to die at all but, knowing her it was a good possibility. After spaghetti she started sitting on his lap while turning on the T.V. an old movie played but ,he didn't pay any attention he was thinking of a way to escape. After the movie his body moved to the bed by itself and lied down and she flopped next to him his body made him wrap his arms around her. This was going to be a long night.


	2. not just a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon wakes up to figure out yesterday wasn't some terrible nightmare

      Gideon stirred opening his eyes to the dim sunlight coming in. For a second he thought yesterday was a horrible nightmare until when he looked over to see instead of Maddy's blonde mop he saw Mabel's brown hair laying next to him. Groaning he tried to roll over, but found himself unable too damn magic so he lie there unable to pry his arms off her while she was sleeping he allowed some tears to fall down his cheeks.  

   Mabel stirred and he pushed his face into the pillow to wipe of the tears.Mabel woke to see her Giddy with his face pushed into the pillow adorable. "Giddy you awake?' she asked rubbing her head against his chest he made a low gruff sound she guessed that meant no and continued nuzzling. Finally she had every thing she wanted,but she never had HIM now she did ,and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. Gideon wanted to just roll off the bed ,and bash his head off a wall maybe if he went back to sleep this would be all over then maybe just maybe he'd see Maddy and tell her how much he loves her but no he was stuck here for god only knows how long with this crazy , scary stalker. Sleep was impossible with her rubbing her head on his chest her hair kept brushing against his nose ,and it itched like all hell. "Ok i'm up.", he said trying to throw as much annoyance into that one sentence that he could. Mabel looked up " oh sorry did I wake you my sugar cake?", Gideon cringed at yet another desert related pet name seriously did she not have any other ideas "Yes." ,he sighed he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon, so he might as well just wait and hope for rescue. " Well how about I make up for it?", she crooned then her cold hands made there way to his cheeks. "COLD!!" ,he exclaimed her hands were like ice. She looked at him with a face of shock then she dropped her hands ,and touched them to her own face " You're right I'm sorry hon did I make you uncomfortable?", she asked. Frankly everything about her made him uncomfortable but...she was even more scary when angry he thought as he remembered when she tried to kill Paz that one time so he went with the safe answer "Yes you did." ,he said trying desperately to get his arms to do what he wanted ,and that was to push her away, and get the hell out of dodge.    

Mabel felt horrible she didn't know why her hands were cold but they caused her Giddy discomfort then she got a devilish thought she knew how to patch things up and it would be good on her end too. She placed a kiss on his lips and got up " Well I'll go warm them up Giddy ok don't go anywhere." ,she said cheerfully and walked off too somewhere. Like he had a choice he could finally sit up again so ,that was a perk he stretched his arms and popped his neck relaxing a bit but, not much. He heard her footsteps coming he braced himself for the worst  
her steps got louder and louder until he saw her he had been prepared for almost everything but,not for her to come back in lingerie. Mabel crawled on the bed she had picked her favorite lace panty and bra combo just for him and, she couldn't wait. Gideon gulped as she sat on his lap "M..Mabel whater you doin?", he asked his southern drawl more prominent. Mabel giggled "Have I ever told you that I find your accent extremely sexy ,and to answer your question were're going to have fun.", she said seductively . Gideon knew what that meant oh dear lord help him  
out of his mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh poor Gideon


	3. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT (need I say anymore)

She he leaned closer to him her warm breath on his ear as she whispered " You have no idea how long iv'e waited for this.", Gideon shivered her words tickling his ear. " M...Mabel please don't I don't ..." ,her manicured finger pressed to his lips " Shh...Shut up hun ,and let me take care of you.", she crooned while removing his shirt. She ran her hands down his freckled chest he hissed when her nails accidentally scratched him. Mabel leaned down ,and kissed his chest apologetically. " Stop... please Mabel stop " ,he begged , but she continued on ignoring his pleading. He made a strangled gasp as her hand went into his pants ,and grabbed his manhood. Mabel pumped his member until it was hard in her palm. A grin spread across her face when she looked at him his hair was a mess of white curls, his pale face was flushed pink , and he was hiding his face . He looked Delicious. She then pulled down his jeans, and boxers exposing his hot member too the cool air Gideon gasped tears rolling down his cheeks " Mabel ! Stop! I Don't want this!!" ,He cried but, yet again he was ignored. She went up, and kissed him with crushing force biting his bottom lip. He cried out in pain ,and she slipped her tongue inside exploring his mouth. Gideon was frozen he couldn't move if he wanted to he could only just sit their like a pathetic bitch ,and allow this mad woman to have her way with him. How humiliating. Mabel broke the kiss ,and suckled on his neck. Which she got in return more of his sweet whimpers that made her lace thong more soaked than it already was. Gideon closed his eyes ,and weighed his options ( there were none) so he put a mantra in his head 'pretend it's Maddy' 'Pretend it's Maddy' ' pretend it's Maddy' he played it over and over trying to imagine his girlfriend doing this too him. It was working for the most part if she didn't speak it he could actually get though this! Mabel couldn't take it she needed more! She slid down to his cock ,and kissed the head earning a loud moan. Mabel took this as encouragement ,and took all of him in her mouth he bucked his hips up. He almost made her gag but she kept going bobbing her head up and down in a fast rhythm, and swirling her tongue around the head when she came up. Gideon kept his eyes screwed shut the mantra helped, but he still knew it was Mabel . His dick twitched in her mouth and she pulled off a whine leaving Gideon's lips . The throbbing in her panties was becoming to much Mabel needed him inside her she ripped off her thong ,and threw it to the ground. Lining herself up to his cock she sat down engulfing him to the hilt a loud cry of pleasure escaping her lips as she began riding him. Only Gideon's body was honestly enjoying this and the sounds he was making were involuntary he had cried, and begged ,and pleaded with her to stop. He knew his words fell to deaf ears , but yet again he tried using logic to get him out of this. Mabel knew what she wanted and she was going to get it weather he liked it or not ,tears rolled down his cheeks as she kept riding. Mabel reached into her bra, and pinched her nipple mewling from the pain .She rode harder. "Yes!! That's the spot!! Right there!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!!!! GIDEON!!!!!!", She called out when he hit her G-spot. Dipper's mouth dropped open he only came to check on his sister to find her half naked riding , and a naked Gideon calling out his name. He was going to be sick. He closed the door ,and went to go gouge his eyes with a spoon. NO AMOUNT of therapy would fix what he just saw. She clenched tightly around him as hot cum shot out of his member. His cum dripped out of her ,but Mabel wasn't done yet rubbing her clit with thumb. She kept bouncing grabbing his hand with her free one and placing it on her right breast using her magic she made him fondle them while kissing her neck. She was sooo close all she needed was a little push. Then she thought of an idea she made his teeth clamp down on her shoulders marking her. White flashed behind her eyes ,and she arched her back reaching her climax. Coming down from her high she panted her legs became jelly, and she could no longer support herself he collapsed on Gideon " See I told you we had fun." ,Mabel said catching her breath she kissed his nose ,and got up on shaky legs. " i'm going to take a shower feel free to join me~" ,Mabel cooed as she attempted to walk to the shower. When she was out of sight he got up , and put his clothes on then realized HE COULD MOVE ON HIS OWN!! Making a break for the door he opened it, but couldn't go any farther he noticed a turquoise film in the sky and recognized it as a force field. GOD DAMNIT ! He thought smacking his head against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor dip dop needs therapy now and I think gideon does too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the smut and other things will be in later chapters


End file.
